Her Return
by AlphaBait1990
Summary: Brought back from death its up to Chelsey and Scott to save the town and their friends but shes keeping secrets from everyone and her actions and the way she was brought back has Scott worried he can't trust her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My first breathe in god knows how long and it was of dust and death I was holding an arm I let go of whoever it was letting my eyes adjust. They were dry I blinked rapidly trying to sooth them from the stinging moonlight shining on me. I remembered him and how my neck snapped on impact with his fist. He had plotted with Kate Argent. I tried to sit up but couldn't I heard clicking when I could see monsters stood around me in metal masks it was as if I was in a steam punk horror movie.

"What do you want? Where am I," I asked.

"Chelsey, you will be his when he calls for you you will go to him without hesitation," one said to me.

I shook my head no and it began I was hooked to machines long needles stuck in my temples a mask over my face images flashing through my mind a boy watching a girl freeze in a river. A monster with glowing blue eyes a woman that looked like Alison facing off with it. I saw countless faces flash through my mind I was frozen stuck in a time loop. I was became lost in the darkness I was alone so I retreated into my thoughts alone into myself.

Decalion's point of view

I could hear her heart beating I whispered to her but she said nothing she just repeated a name over and over. Then she was quiet I heard nothing from her my light in the darkness was so lost that I couldn't even help her I waited for her to come back to heal. Weeks had gone by before I finally heard foot steps coming towards me stopping just out of my reach.

"You know her can she help me get Scott to trust me," the young man asked.

"She wont trust you boy she barely trusts anyone anymore her own husband and Alpha killed her," I said.

"I'll be her new Alpha," he said to me.

"You don't understand boy she is her own Alpha even if she isn't and Alpha," I said.

Chelsey's point of view

I woke up in someones arms I was being carried through a field "Derek," I whispered.

"I'm Theo I found you in the woods wondering around you were looking for someone named Derek I am taking you to the hospital. We are almost there miss," he said.

"Chelsey," I said.

Into the hospital he rushed holding me "I need help please she is ice cold I found her wondering the woods."

"Oh my god Chelsey," Melissa breathed out.

I was set on a stretcher and rushed away IV's were put in my arms fluids pumped into me blankets covered me to warm my skin. I heard Melissa on the phone "Scott she is right here in my ER."

I waited in a room getting warmed up it was taking forever I snapped a couple fingers and began to heal I couldn't remember anything from before I was saved by Theo. I did remember Peter snapping my neck I could hear the snap tears slide down my face I had been dead.

The door burst open and Scott came in rushing over I got a tight hug then he handed me a book "I need to you to start reading this right now," he said.

"Scott why am I reading this book," I read the cover and I saw them the dread doctors I dropped the book. "Scott these guys brought me back," I said.

"Theo brought you in Chels he's a bad guy he tried to get Liam to kill me then he did kill me for a short time," he fumbled telling me the story.

I got up from the bed and everything cracked I went out the door and Theo was walking up the hall smiling bright when I reached him I slammed him in the wall my eyes glowing. "You heartless little monster you know I'm going to make you wish you left me dead," I growled.

I was shoved away thrown across the hallway and Scott was over me helping me up. "Keep her she is to much for me right now I have other things to worry about," he growled leaving.

"I wont be weak for long Theo I've always been different from other betas," I growled.

"I'm not worried," he laughed.

"You should be she's a Hale," said Scott.

"Do you think that scares me I'm a Chimera they are just wolves," he growled

I knew in that moment I need to do something really evil to stop this kid and his little pack I had to become Alpha again and it was kill Peter or another. I stood tall a James always stood tall so did a Hale. "Listen to me you little shit," I growled. "I know what was done to me and who's blood they stole and pumped into me so your not the only successful Chimera anymore," I snapped at him.

"You don't scare me Chelsey," he said. "Nothing does anymore," he said leaving.

My knees gave out and Scott caught me before I it the ground "What the hell happened to this place while I was dead and locked up in that hell hole," I asked.

"A lot Chels a lot," he said helping me back to the bed.

"Scott...where is Derek," I asked him.

Scott looked away "I don't know Chels he left for Mexico after we put you in the tomb," he said.

I relaxed into the bed only for the door to burst open Malia looked at me she came over touching my arm she was seeing if I was real and then she slammed into me her face in my neck. "I missed you so much," she said.

I just hugged her tight she was a part of Peter the only part I could stand right now "Why do you smell like Braeden," I asked her.

Scott left the room going into the hall he talked to his mother then called Stiles and Kira.

I looked at Malia "You tell me whats going on with you right now," I said.

"I...remembered something from the night of the accident...The Desert Wolf...she was waiting on the road...she shot at us," she choked back sobs.

"I am going to get my strength back and we are going to get that bitch I promise," I said to her. I touched her hair "You cut your hair," I said my voice cracking.

"I had to pay for it too," she said.

I laughed wiping her tears "Never again," I said.

Maila curled up in my arms and I held her for awhile until everyone showed up.

Ali stepped in the doorway "If you ever pull this Supernatural shit on me again I will curse you to wonder the earth and wait for me so we can be reapers together," she said.

I smiled "I don't have plans to die again anytime soon," I said.

"Good to know because we have a every big problem that we need your help with," said Chris as he and Gerard stood in my doorway.

"Like what I'm not the only thing that has been resurrected apparently," I laughed.

Everyone was quiet looking at each other.

"Oh god its not the creep how took over Stiles is it," I asked.

"Nope worse," said Liam.

"Jennifer Blake my crazy husband the Alpha status," I asked.

"The Beast," said Chris.

I looked at him knowing what he was talking about right away "No," I said.

Everyone nodded their heads yes and I cringed.

"La Bete du Gevaudan," said Gerard.

"The Beast of Gevaudan," I said out loud.

Chris looked at me with his I'm serious look "It's bad Chels," he said.

"How bad," I asked him.

"We don't know who it is," Scott said.

I shook my head "I am dead for a few months and all hell breaks lose," I growled then I looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Wait where is Lydia," I asked.

"Her mom put her in Eichen house," said Stiles.

I got up out of bed "Alright I need to go up to Washington as soon as possible," I said.

"Why," asked Scott.

I looked at him "Don't ask what you really don't want to know Scotty," I said.

Chris stepped forward "We'll drive you," he said.

"I am not riding in a car with the black fluid spewing geriatric psychopath," I said looking at Gerard before I walked out of the room.

Ali was right behind me "We driving or flying," she asked me.

"Flying my stuff still at my place," I asked.

"Yup I was working on bringing you back myself," Ali said as we walked out the front door to her car.

I stopped in my tracks looking at the car she was driving my car only blue now. Ali tossed me the keys smiling bright. "I call her Bleu," she said.

I smiled bright getting in the car I started her up "Buckle up pumpkin its going to be a long drive," I said whipping out of the parking lot.

I was doing 90 on the road near the preserve when the red and blue light began flashing behind me. Pulling over to the side of the road John got out of his car walking up to the window. I rolled down my window and he looked at me turning white.

"Chelsey," he said shocked.

"Hey John I'm alive and in a hurry because I'm on my way to Washington to visit an old friend who's going to help me save the town from a monster," I said pulling away.

"Are we going to see an old friend," Ali asked me.

"We are going to visit an Alpha," I said.

"Are we going to get help from said Alpha," she asked me.

"Her name is Ren and I'm going to get my status back," I said.

Ali was quiet for a second "Are we sure this is a good idea with you being weak right now," she asked.

"Ren is young she got her status killing her Alpha while she was fucking him I can get close to her because she trusts me and has this thing for me. Ren likes woman her whole pack is female all 7 of them I am going to killer her and then her pack. I'll kill 8 people to save my step daughter and a town full of innocent people I'll take my punishment the next time I'm dead you know when I'm old as dirt," I said.

"Chels...where were you," she asked me.

"I was with Taila stuck between worlds waiting for you," I told her.

"You were waiting for them," she said.

I started laughing "I was waiting for all of you," I said.

Ali smiled and she put her hand on mine "Don't ever leave me like that again," she said.

I gripped her fingers "I'm not going anywhere again I promise," I said.

"John and I broke up," she said pulling her hand away because it was becoming to emotional for us.

"I got that from the no talk not eyes contact when he pulled us over. What happen," I asked her.

I got the whole story everything from the day he told her I was dead to the night she found out he was taking Lydia's mom out on a date.

"Okay then," I said.

"He dumped me because I was doing black magic trying to bring you back," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I also made your husband feel completely worthless for two months while you were dead," she told me.

I got quiet I didn't know if I could talk about Peter my husband killed me in front of his daughter I wasn't sure why I wasn't feeling anything right now maybe it because that part of me needs to heal too. The rest of the ride Ali slept I was wide awake I'd been sleeping for months in my own away so I wasn't tried.

I pulled into the little town it was small little cabins in a clearing I was met with glowing blue eyes. "Ali," I said reaching over I shook her.

Ali sat up looking at the glowing eyes "If we die will be reapers together," she said.

I got out of my car "I'm here to see Ren tell her Chelsey is here," I said.

"Hello gorgeous," Ren called out walking between her two betas.

"Ren," I said.

"Did you come to join my pack," she asked me.

I smiled picturing the first time Peter and I were together arousal started waving off me "I came for a visit," I said smiling my best smile.

Ren walked up to me touching my face then my hair taking my hand she walked with me towards her cabin.

"I'll just stay here with the betas that can rip me to pieces," Ali called out.

{Be ready } I said in her head.

Ali relaxed a bit but she was still was stressed out.

"Don't worry red we'll keep you company," said a beta.

"Chelsey...I'm going to wait in the car because her betas are looking at me like a piece of meat and its in a creepy way," she said getting in the car.

I walked in to the cabin with Ren and she push me down on the sofa and mounted me going in for the kill to say the least. Gripping the nape of my neck she kissed me and I held her ass I'd felt better the woman was a twig it wasn't attractive.

Ren moaned "I knew you'd taste like honey," she growled standing up.

I pulled her down in my lap her back to my chest I kissed her neck feeling her small chest not even a hand full. I was willing to take this as far as I need to but it was getting harder to hide my distaste. Ren got up again smiling mounting me yet again this time she bit my shoulder and I growled instantly grabbing her hair I yanked her head back.

"Don't," I growled.

"I can smell him on you the Hale its faint but hes there under the skin why don't you let me claw him out," she laughed.

I was going to have to go about this different I looked away from her "Just don't he used to do that its just to painful," I whispered.

Ren had me turn my face to her she moved my hair out of my eyes "I can make you forget him," she said.

I leaned in putting my head on her lacking chest snaking my arms around her waist "I just want to forget him." I said.

I was laid on my back she kissed my neck licking the mark that wasn't healing at all.

Ren stopped "You're not healing at all," she said her eyes shifting.

I had my claws ready I was still fast even for a beta I gripped her throat and she roar but it was cut off when my claws dug in and I used everything I had to rip out her throat. Blood poured on the me the metallic taste filled my mouth and the air around us changed. I felt the heat rush through my veins it was like an old friend my first kill after being dead. Ren stumbled back holding her throat she stumbled to the screen door as I followed when she was in the dirt her betas looking at her in shock. I gripped her head and tore it off fire coursed through me I was Alpha again I let my eyes show red and the betas attacked.

 **Scott's point of view**

"We need Chelsey," said Stiles.

"I know we do," I said.

"She is going to save Malia and the rest of us," he said.

"What if we can't trust her she is like Theo now she has someones blood running through her we don't know what supernatural creatures blood they pumped her full of. What if we can't trust her," I asked him.

"I trust her," Stiles said.

 **Ali's point of view**

When the dust settled Chelsey stood in the middle of the camp with at least 20 bodies at her feet her hands soaked in blood her eyes blazing red. Chelsey's breathing was heavy then it calmed it was dead quiet just pure silence.

"Okay you make Peter less monstrous," I said.

Chelsey laughed out loud gripping her hands into fists "I feel good...really good," she said.

"Do you feel like kicking some ass," I asked.

Chelsey looked at me with a smile gracing her lips "I would like doing some damage," she said.

"Get your ass back to Beacon Hills I'll clean this up," I told her.

Chelsey smiled taking off back the way we came "I am not burying these fuckers," I growled.

 **Chelsey's point of view**

I was fast so fast everything else was in slow motion I felt the spark of fire in me as I Closed in on Beacon Hills I stop. Pull deep from inside me I touched that primal wolf and I throw my head back and I let out a roar that shook the ground I stood on. I ran through the forest entering my territory as I got closer I heard screams coming from the hospital I got there just in time to be behind Scott and Stiles as Parrish flu passed us hitting the wall on fire.

"Interesting," I said.

"So red is in this place where a fucking psycho is loose experimenting on sups," I asked.

"Yes," said Stiles.

"Okay what the fuck have you been doing since I was dead guys why haven't you called Derek," I yelled.

"We have been trying to keep the pack together," Scott yelled back at me.

I hit the table denting it my eyes shifting "You have not been doing a good job," I growled.

Scott looked at me "That's what you were doing in Washington you killed an Alpha," he said.

"I killed a pack of monsters to save my home this is what you do Scott I need my power to help out I'm weak without it. I am doing what Hale's do I am protecting Beacon Hills," I growled.

"We don't kill people," Scott yelled.

"I do its why they don't come back to bit me in the ass," I growled.

"Scott," said Stiles.

"You can't save Theo...Scott the kid watched his own sister freeze to death he tried to kill you," I said.

Scott was quiet he didn't say anything I picked up a photo of what Valack did to a banshee "You kill a person like this so they can't do this anymore," I said before I walked out of the clinic.

At home Ali was finally home laying out on the couch covered in ashes "I burned the camp you owe me," she said.

I laughed walking into the bathroom I showered I was under the water when I saw it his body wash reaching out I opened it and smelled it. Memories played through my mind long kisses and steamy sex in this shower I pulled my mind away from him. When I stepped out I got my phone from the counter and I hit the unlock screen Peter and I kissing were the back ground.

I called his phone going straight to his voice-mail "I am alive I don't know where you are or what your doing but I am alive come home," I said.

"No one has been able to reach him I don't think anyone even knows where he is," she said.

"And my husband where is he," I asked.

Ali was quiet for a second "Still in Eichen house."

I walked into my room it was just how I left it the night we both left it I got into my bed it didn't smell like him they smelled like Derek. I imagine that he slept in my bed the night I died to be close to me. I closed my eyes breathing in his scent I was surrounded by it. I was drifting into the dream world I saw him he was so far away walking the forest around Hale House. When I tried to call out his name my voice was trapped in my throat and he was was gone. I tried to follow him but the forest became thicker until I was being pulled through thorns that tore at my skin.

I woke up soaked in sweat my skin was cold as ice I felt my stomach churned something was wrong with one of them the Hale pack I felt it in my stomach. I grabbed my leggings and Peter's sweater from the back of the door I pulled on knee high boots. Taking the back door with my keys in my hand I smelled the air catching his scent I walked to the outside of Eichen house he was in there and now so wasn't red but I couldn't face him I couldn't face the monster he had become. So I left walking home in the darkness with my mind torchering me I saw the signs and ignored them he tried to hurt my family.

"Nice night for a walk," said Theo as he stepped out in front of me.

I was ready for his little bitch I moved to the side avoiding her venom laced claws and kicked her hard in the stomach sending her into the wall knocking her out. I kicked the wall and his other lackey fell to the floor gasping for air. Picking him up I tossed him at the kid with sparky fingers pinning him down. I turned to look at Theo who looked surprised.

"You've healed nicely," he said.

I smiled "Theo...Theo...Theo...I didn't just heal I upgraded just to kill that beast and you," I laughed flashing my eyes.

"Alpha you said she was a beta his beta," said the chameleon guy.

"Oh I'm Alpha little man and I killed an entire pack to do it so the power in me is so strong that I can take on you and your little pack," I growled.

Theo laughed "Maybe you can, but you wont" he said.

I cracked my fingers letting them relax and go back to my normal almond shaped nails "When the time is right pup I'll put you down," I said smiling.

"Why don't I pay Eichen house a visit I can cross the mountain ash," he said.

I growled low in my throat "He'll kill you boy and your whole pack even if they have been brained washed. Did Theo tell you he work for the things that killed you buried you alive. He killed his own sister to get ahead what makes you think your safe with him," I asked.

All his betas shifted looking at the ground "Even they don't trust you Theo," I laughed."I wonder if the last thing you see will be your sister's heart being ripped from your chest?"

Arms clamped down around me I recognized the scent gun powder filled my nose I leaned back into those arms.

"I strongly advise that you leave before my son lets her go," said Gerard.

Theo put his hands up and turned walking away Chris let me go I fixed my jacket growling "You should have let me kill him," I said.

"Scott doesn't want him dead," said Chris.

"What are you doing here Argent and geriatric psychopathy," I said.

"We need you to track the beast for us," said Chris.

"Do I look like your hunting dog," I asked.

"Sarcasm just flows out of this one doesn't it," Gerard asked.

"I'm not tracking for you Creep for Chris I will," I said.

We walked over to their vehicle an SUV black of course the car ride was silent then we were at a sewer entrance.

"I have never been so happy I put on boots until right now," I said shifting my eyes I jumped down the hole into the rotting underbelly of Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I trenched through the shit with Argent's close by "Are you getting anything," Chris asked.

"I was dead when I came in here last time remember I have no clue where these fuckers are," I growled.

"Pleasant isn't she," said Gerard.

"I am walking through shit trying to smell out creatures I'm not even sure are human forgive me," I snapped.

"Three ways to go," said Chris.

I headed down the middle tunnel stepping out of sewage onto damp concrete I followed it down until it opened up into a room with machines and old ass medical equipment. In a large tube filled with green liquid was a shriveled up body of a man flashed passed in my mind this is were I had been and over in the center of a smaller room was the table I had been strapped to. Flashes of the helmet and the screams that had escaped my throat I was sickened by it.

I smelled it then rotting flesh I went out of the that room following the scent I caught up to Chris who was over a drain he snapped a flare and dropped it as I approached I saw his face the hole it was filled with bodies.

"Are these victims of The Beast or are they medical mistakes," I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"I'm out of here I can't take this smell this place," I walked away going around a corner I found a man hole and I pushed it open exiting about five miles away from home and I ran to get away from the smells and the flashes of my months down there.

I went up my back stairs punching in my security code I opened the door and there was Ali in the kitchen waiting. "You smell like ten thousands types of ass," she laughed.

"I hate you," I said going into the laundry room I stripped only putting Peter's sweater in the washer the rest I put in a trash bag. "I'm coming out now," I stepped out and Ali had her eyes covered. I hurried into the bathroom getting in the steam shower I turned it on.

"So what did you find," Ali asked me.

"Dead bodies the works," I said over the shower spray.

"Fun I'm going to bed now," she said.

I scrubbed for like half an hour until the smell finally came off me I got out of the shower I used some of my lotion thinking about a safe place for all of my family under one fire proof house. Going into my room I put on my robe sitting on my bed with my lap top I searched up properties near the reserve. I found a great place not far a hiking trail leading up to the cliffs. It was great land for a pool a large garage with apartments above or what was called the helps quarters. Bachelor pads for Derek and Issac and Cora if they ever came back from Mexico or where ever they are now. I looked at my phone no texts from Derek no one, where was my first love was he safe was he alive I wouldn't have felt his death I was dead myself.

"Derek, where are you," I said out loud I through myself back on the bed rubbing my temples. "I can't see you anymore in my dreams its horrible I can't feel you," I felt the tears run down my face.

 **Chelsey's point of view**

 **2 Weeks Later**

I had been up since 5am I was going to check the progress on the new Hale House they had set the foundation the other day yesterday they started the walls. The drive over was long but shorter than the drive to the reserve. I pulled up to the site and saw no one there but when I stepped out of the car I smelled it blood and death. I walked up to the large hole and down in the bottom of the beginning basement were the 20 men their limbs scattered about the blood soaked concrete. I called 911 then I went back sitting in my car watching Netflicks on my phone catching up on Supernatural.

John knocked on my window and I rolled it down "I showed up they were dead this is the work of the beast and I just want to finish my house and put my family back together. That's my statement any other questions send officer hottie over I don't want to deal with you John." I looked at him with glowing red eyes. "You hurt my friend and I'm not feeling it today maybe I'm hormonal maybe I am just taking my aggression for the Argent's and Theo out on you. Either way I deal with Parrish or nobody," I said.

"You can head home Chelsey," he said to me as he looked at the ground.

"Make sure they have this place cleaned up I'll have a new crew in my tomorrow," I said pulling out of the yard.

I got home and sitting in my house was Chris Argent fumbling around my kitchen "Where is your beer," he asked.

"In the wine chiller," I said taking my shoes off I went into the living room and sat on the couch.

" I needed to get away from him that man he's something," he sat down next to me and I could smell the tension all over him.

I leaned over rubbing his shoulders "The beast killed the crew working to fix the house," I said.

"i know I its all I think about the beast," he said.

"Chris what are you doing here," I asked him.

"Gerard wont come here its the only way I can escape him," he said.

"Well I have to kicked you out," I said.

I walked into the closet I looked through my dresses finding the smallest black on I had a sexy little velvet spaghetti strapped one that was tight. I stripped down slipping it up turning around Chris was in the doorway.

"I don't think going out is wise La Bete du Gevaudan as an Alpha," he said.

"The beast is interested in killing me its interested in fucking me they picked me so I could breed little monsters with him. Sebastian Valet the name was burned into my brain by the doctors I know what he looks like but I don't know the teens form he has," I said walking past him. I smelled the air and looked up at him through my eyelashes "Really Chris," I said smiling.

"I care for you Chelsey," he said.

I looked at him "I'll be fine you can stay here for a while just be out by 2," I said slipping on my heels and my good rabbit fur coat white and fluffy.

I got in the elevator and went down stairs "Chris Argent lusting over a 23 year old," I laughed to myself.

The doors opened and I walked outside smelling the air "For fuck sake Theo I don't have time for your shit," I growled.

He stepped out of the ally smiling bright "Did you miss me," he asked.

"I am going to kill you one of these days what do you want," I asked.

"To cuddle," he said.

I started walking away from him he followed "You know you were made for him he'll come for you and he'll kill everyone you love we need to put aside out differences," he said.

I moved fast I had him by his pants and jacket and put his head through a car window "Nope," I said walking away.

In the bar I sat in a booth not taking off my jacket I waited and sure enough a hot hunky blonde took the bait walking up to me.

"Hi I'm Wesley and your the hottest thing that has walked in this bar all night," he said.

"Hmmm... you'll do nicely get you jacket your coming home with me ," I said getting up.

I walked to the door he followed grabbing his jacket "Are you serious," he asked me.

I pushed him against the wall and I kissed him roughly "For really baby," I said taking him home

I got him upstairs he lifted me to go to the bed. "The day bed," I said he shifted sitting on the day bed he was bit drunk so I stripped our clothes off and instantly buried his face in my pussy. I moaned feeling his fingers slide in and out of me so long since I had sex I came so easy soaking the sheet and his fingers.

"Fuck baby are you ready for me," he asked.

I pushed his face back down "Eat it until I tell you I'm ready for you to fuck me," I growled only this times it was taking to long for me to get there.

"Stop," I growled.

He pulled away from me "You ready for me baby," he asked.

"Wrap it and fuck me," I turned.

I felt him thrust in I rubbed my clit letting him fuck me from behind I could cum "Cum then get the fuck out," I growled.

"Whatever," he said harder her pounded until finally he groaned "Fuck," he said pulling out.

"Let yourself out Wes," I said moving to my bed.

"Whatever bitch," he said fixing his pants and leaving.

I reached in my night stand pulling out my vibrator I fucked myself my legs shook when I came finding release three more time.

Chris's point of view

"Oh oh oh god," I heard Chelsey cry out in pleasure hearing the buzzing of a vibrator in bedroom. I looked in the bedroom and there she was on the bed spread open rubbing herself moving the vibrator in and out glisening wet.

Chelsey locked eyes with me I should have looked away but those eyes I couldn't she came again I couldn't take it I went into the guessed bathroom and took a cold shower.

Chelsey's point of view

He liked seeing me like that hot and wet moaning out my pleasure I honsetly liked letting him watch me it was sexy and I got off on it. I went and took a hot shower cleaning myself up before going and getting back in my bed.

I heard the floor squeak in the kitchen I heard his heart pounding in his chest "Well either come in or sleep on the couch," I said.

Chris walked right in shivering he laid on the covers "Ali's door was locked I just want a bed away from him," he said.

"Don't lie its beneath you," I said.

He tucked his arm under me pulling me close to him my ass tucked into his groin "I shouldn't want you," he whispered.

"But you do don't you," I said.

"You know I do," he said.

"Strip and get in my bed I can tell you tonight I need sleep," I said and he did as told.

Chris's point of view

It was morning I walk up with her hair in my face and an erection like I was a 15 year old boy I was a man her hair smelled like cinnamon I breathed her in. Chelsey pushed her ass against me and I involuntarily groaned and I realized she was naked.

"Chris you're poking me," she rolled over her lips touched mine.

I should have froze but I didn't my body wanted her my hands felt her back side pulling her on top of me she straddled me kissing me deeper. Flipping her hair back she rubbed against me her small hand reached down releasing me from my boxers leaning over she opened her night stand. I walked in amazement as she slide the condom on me and raising up she slide down on me and I gripped the sheets.

"You are about to understand why werewolves are great lovers," she said.

Chelsey worked me up and down I moaned she smiled a sped up and I touched her hips closing my eyes I enjoys her heat. "Don't be shy Chris touch me I wont bite you," she teased.

I felt her chest full wonderful I sat up holding her kissing her "Its been awhile," he said.

Chelsey smiled "I will keep my kinky side at bay for you Chris," she licked my lips.

I flipped her so I was on top "I can handle myself," I said pushing deep into her I let out a moan.

"It feels good Chris," she moaned.

"Chelsey, Chelsey," he was yelling when he came in then stopped dead "Argent, oh my god," he turned around.

I instantly lost it putting my face in the pillow I grunted and pulled out of Chelsey rolling on to my back.

"Stiles, start fucking knocking if I don't answer don't come in text me," she growled.

"So far I've walked in on you and Derek, Peter, and now Argent. We are going after Lydia tonight just wanted to let you know Scott will call you with details," he said leaving.

"The little shit," Chelsey growled.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said getting out of the bed and my boxers fell off.

Chelsey laughed "Well well well Mr Argent that is a fine ass you have there nice and tight," she said.

"When did you claw my boxers," I asked.

"When you flipped me over," she said.

I smiled and went in to the bathroom getting in the shower before long the door opened up and there she was stand biting her thumb nail. "I think you could use a release Argent," she said getting in the shower.

"Yeah I probably could," I said.

Chelsey was on her knee in front of me and then she started blowing me "Fuck," I breathed out.

My wife didn't do this we loved each other but we did not have a sex life like this it was her or me on top my crazy sex days well I didn't have time for them. I wanted to bend her over and fuck her me a Hunter wanted to fuck this werewolf into exhaustion. I stopped her pulling her up I pushed her against the shower wall kissing her lips.

"I want you in very way possible," I said lifting her leg up I thrusted into her.

Chelsey looked surprised she moaned kissing me as I fucked her in the shower "I'm going to cum," she whispered.

"Mmmm... I can feel it honey," I rasped.

Chelsey clamped down on my dick making it slick and easier for me to fuck her. "Take me to the bed," she said.

I turned off the shower and lead her to the bed she bent over bracing herself on the bed I pushed in her again over and over until she let out a small moan and pulled away laying on her back she looked up at me.

"I need a break," she said.

I knelt down going in between her legs I saw my handy work my mouth watered I leaned in kissing her gentle softly she moaned I swept my tongue over the pulsing bundle of nerves. Chelsey shook arching up she gasped and I did it again.

"Don't tease me it not nice I didn't tease you," she said.

"What do you want me to do," I asked her.

"Whatever you want Chris," she said.

I burred my face in her making her squirm and scream then I took her hands pinning them over her head I fucked her. Maybe this is revenge against Peter or even Derek they both took something from me now I was taking from them fucking the woman they both cherished so much. I groaned thrusting harder she moaned my name and I kissed her the last thrust I came in her slowly working her.

"I should have pulled out but...I didn't want to," I said.

"Shhh, handsome its fine I'm not fertile right now no worries about a little werewolf that's a hunter too," she said.

I laughed a little pulling out of her but pulling one of her legs over me I kissed her forehead "I'm not worried honey," I said.

Chelsey's point of view

I got dressed and went to the site everything was running smoothly at this rate the new house would be done in two weeks.

"It looks good Princess once your done you can move right in I'd pick out the colors of the rooms and your furniture now," said Reid.

"I was on my way to pick out everything today," I said.

I shopped around show rooms perfect for Hale house lots of oak all while questioning who I was building this for this wouldn't make Peter less of a monster and it wouldn't bring Derek back so why was I doing it building this giant house that I would live in alone or with Argent. I had Malia but that wasn't for sure she was going to leave for college so was the rest of my pack of course Ali would stay with me but for how long she was already seeing someone I didn't know spending weeks at a time with him locking her door when she was gone I knew she was paying with dark magic I has this smell burnt sandal wood and blood. How long would I still have her living with me? What was keeping me here in Beacon Hills?

"Chelsey," Kira said my name softly.

I looked at her and smiled "Little fox," I said.

"Are you okay you look lost," she asked me.

"I was lost in thought," I laughed.

"Well see you tonight right," she said.

"Of course," I said leaving her behind I had a hunter at home I really wanted to go another round with.


End file.
